mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Humans vs. Vampires
Humans vs. Vampires is an interactive game based on My Babysitter's a Vampire. It can be played on the official website at http://www.mybabysittersavampire.com/. Gameplay Pick a side, pick a character, and use controls to fight the opposing side. Every time you win, you add points to your team's overall score, Team Human or Team Vampire. Whichever team leads in the Humans vs. Vampires game will effect who pulls ahead in the actual TV series. You can use 3D glasses to play the game in 3D, or just play in 2D. Either way, the special effects are high-quality, realistic, and even includes video and voice. Even the site itself has improved enormously, just see for yourself. You can represent Team Human playing as Ethan, Sarah, or Benny. Or you can represent Team Vampire and play as Jesse, Erica, or the Zombie Principal. Rory is also on Team Human and Nurse Vee is on Team Vampire. Currently (last updated October 15, 2011), you cannot play as Rory or Nurse Vee, but you can play against them in battles. Before you pick a character , you can see their profile, which explaining their special moves and who they are. Each character has different attacks, but their controls are similar. Erica and Sarah may both be vampires, but Erica has a special move called Fang Lunge while Sarah doesn't. The characters all have more than one special move. Ethan, and only Ethan, can throw holy-water balloons, do a Dagger Uppercut, and a Light saber Roundhouse. But, all the characters can jump, duck, punch, throw, and kick. You can even combine them to do more powerful attacks like a jump-kick, or low-kick that will knock down opponent. The Humans vs. Vampire game allows you to play against the computer, invite your friend to fight against you, or fight against a random person around the world. In the single-player mode, you can play on Practice Mode or Arcade mode. On Arcade Mode, you can go on easy, medium, or hard. After you pick a character, you will have to battle all four characters from opposing team individually (unless you quit). Pretend you chose a character from Team Human. You would have to fight Erica, then Zombie Principal, then Nurse Vee, and Jesse last. You can't move on to the next opponent until you win 2 of 3 rounds. One point goes to your team you supported if you defeat your opponent. But more points can be earned if you beat everyone from the opposite team. Remember Doug Falconhawk from the show? He was Episode 10: Doug the Vampire Hunter? He will be the host throughout the game. He will introduce each character's special move, humorously introduce your opponent and why your side needs to defeat him or her, announces what's happening during the fight, and explains what the Humans vs. Vampires game is before directs you to the game. Who pulls ahead in the series is effected by which side leads overall in the game. So, which side are you on? Team Human or Team Vampire? Note: The game and show were both produced in Canada which is why the site mentions some things about getting 3D glasses from Canada. However, the episodes that premiered in Canada and the ones premiered in the U.S. and other countries have the same plot. Category:Doug Falconhawk Category:Ethan Category:Benny Category:Rory Category:Sarah Category:Erica Category:Jesse Category:Gord Category:Games